A Letter to an Unknown Recipient
by SeleneLexi
Summary: Celest has just arisen. She remembers the fall of the Second City, and she is not happy with how the younger Vampires have structured their societies. She will seek to change their ways, but will it work?
1. Letter original

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Vampire: the Masquerade. All rights do, however, belong to White Wolf Publishing and (possibly) Wizards of the Coast (not sure).

* * *

><p>Dear Reader,<p>

Now I know most Kine would not understand my story, but I feel it must be told. After all, it's not very often one such as I survive this long…

We will start with my life before the Embrace. I was seen as a 'Healer'. I worked on the outskirts of what will be remembered as the Second City. I tried to heal the damage the Kine had caused to us humans. That was when Saulot found me. He took me under his wing and showed me many things I had never expected from an evil creature such as a blood sucker. But, it seemed Fate was not kind to me. I had tried to follow Saulot but got lost. And no, I don't mean I lost my way from his teachings. I mean utterly lost in the Wilde. I wandered that way for what seemed like years. I cannot explain the sorrow and loneliness that came with being alone so young. Always there was someone to talk to. I was never alone until then. Granted, Saulot was not a man of many words, but he didn't have to be. What he said would sometimes take days for me to conclude my thoughts on the matter. After all, he was of one of the greatest minds of my time. The words of Saulot will forever be a part of who I became. His Scrolls would become my life. There were eight in all. Finally I had made my way to his new home at Kala-At-Shergat. I was found by one of Saulot's own Childer who was actually rather fanatical. After he Embraced me he made me drink his Vitae till there was none left. He told me that he had tried and failed. Tried what? I had yet to learn. But he told me that only by sharing his soul with me could I achieve salvation not only for myself but for him as well. I had no choice but to give in. After all, who am I to deny one help? Who was I to question his reasons? I could clearly see this man's loneliness through his gaze. I could only hope that with time I would not come to know this loneliness or possibly alienation. So, I did as he asked. I drained my sire of all his blood and I gained his power. I felt such sorrow afterwards; I went to Saulot and cried for weeks.

It was only after I broke free from my sorrow that I realized what the Tremere were doing. Usurpers. That is what we would come to call them. Liars. Thieves. There are no known curses for what we felt towards them. And by We, I mean my brothers and sisters. I only felt sadness and pity for them. But one question was bothering me. Why? Why would they sow lies and seek to demean us? I never did find out though. After Saulot disappeared I chose to train. Under the wing of the Purifiers, I learned many things. Although I could not stop time, I could move faster than the eye could travel and the brain could comprehend. I learned that not everybody could be saved and those that refused Salvation in Golconda were just as evil as the Kui-Jin. For those who are at a loss at the mention of the Kui-Jin, I shall clarify. The Kui-Jin are evil. As evil as they come they are born into the world with their beast already in them. They are less human than the vilest Vampire and are more akin to Demons. They slaughter hundreds and don't bat so much as an eyelash to the destruction and suffering. But I am getting off track. I believe I was telling you my story…

I had learned many things under the Purifiers. How to hide in plain sight, how to destroy entire structures with one hit, how to change my form, to converse with animals and even a Kine's Beast, I could control the mind and nothing could touch me… these are just a few of the things I learned. But once more, fate was not on my side. A great army gathered by the Tremere swept through our ranks, taunting us about how Tremere himself had Diablerized our Antediluvian Saulot. Grief stricken does not even begin to explain the depth of what I felt. I saw it in other's eyes as well when I told them I was following Saulot into a torpored state and that if his fate befell me that they were not to grieve or take vengeance. I always was one to forgive. I prided myself secretly on seeing at least two sides of almost any situation. It was after that that I traveled to what would now be called Japan. I did not rest upon arrival. No, I battled the Kui-Jin after trying to reason with quite a few. It turns out that they are rather fixated on causing destruction and pain, or were, I should say. I killed countless of them. I nearly drove them to extinction before I felt they would hide and remain unobtrusive for quite some time. It was after that I found a quiet spot near the ocean to begin my slumber. I buried myself deep within the earth. I didn't stop digging until I felt the warmth from the center of the earth warm the rock around me. It was there that I made myself a room. Out of stone I fashioned a small room with a chair, table, and bed. I had no need for light to see, so for the remainder of the week I stayed awake. I pondered what had come to pass and what was yet to come. I was no fool. I had read every book that came my way when I was on the surface. I watched humans slowly advance and the clans remain the same. I foresaw the fissure that would create the Sects. Divided we are infinitely weaker, but then again no Vampire has bothered to listen to a Salubri since the lies of the Tremere were spread. I saw the coming of the third and final city, Gehenna. I trembled at the thought of it. I knew to look for the red star that would burn brighter than the rest and would fill one with dread. I guess this is where I point out my visions. To put it plainly, I see the future and not in flashes. Though only a moment passes by in reality, a hundred years reveal themselves before my ever watchful eye. I got to see wars rage as humans and Kine slaughtered themselves and each other without reservation.

After my visions had ended for the time being, I knew the end of the week had come. It was time to sleep. I allowed sediment and dirt to wear through my walls and cover my body. If anyone had found me, they would have thought me a statue. Even I am unsure how long I slept, and I always had a good sense of the time. Maybe it was the fact that I was so lost in myself and achieving Golconda, that I had let the years pass me by. Time did not touch my body, but the shell of stone surrounding me had become worn and was a mere form of me. All that was left were ragged outlines of what I imagined to be a perfectly sculpted replica of myself. I rose from my self-imposed prison to find the world around me changed. The Kui-Jin while still existent, were only nightmares that struck once in a long while. I would later find out that I was in the Warring States Era in Japan. Roughly 1023 C.E. (Common Era) The people of the villages were wary of me but once I showed them I was a natural-born healer, they quickly accepted me. I was given the garb of a priestess and a headband to hide my third eye from others so as not to scare them. They called me Miko. And I accepted the name with thanks. For a few hundred years, I lived among them destroying Kui-Jin or Demons as they called them and healing the sick and dying. Over time I was given a small fortune which I never spent. I have a cache of priceless artifacts and uncounted amounts of gold hidden in my resting place. As time wore on my loneliness grew. Though I had achieved Golconda, I still felt the need of company. So, when I felt the need for a Childe, I returned to the earth.

It never will be my place to pass on the curse that is my existence. In actuality, it is the curse of every Vampire. As I slept once more, I watched the clans grow. I watched as even more fissures grew and even the Lupine could not halt the growing numbers. In my sleep I saw violence that made me wish I were both blind and deaf, but it was not to be. I watched as the bloodlines thinned and the Clanless began to increase in number. I watched as the Sabbat actively strove to raise Caine from his slumber so Gehenna could be built. I watched as the pages were collected one by one until I could not wait on the sidelines. I knew I would have to act. Evil was infecting everything I had held dear. The earth was spoiled. Forests that once stood tall and proud were wiped out from the greed of humankind, with the urging of Pentex. I watched. And I realized it was going to be far too late, all too soon.

So once again, I rose from my slumber. I couldn't let this terror destroy what was left of the world. So I traveled by boat in the form of a fly to the continent of North America. I traveled to the source of the problem, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. At first I considered leveling the city… but logic stood to reason that if the city was leveled, then the humans would try to find someone to blame. Another war would begin. I could not in good conscience allow that, so I entered the city and tried to find any old allies that might still be alive. And who would have guessed it? There were none. So I opted for the next best thing; contacting the new sect known as the Camarilla. At least I knew their ways to be discreetly violent whereas the Sabbat were openly violent and prided themselves on torture and murder. I pushed gently for peace and a solution. When nobody listened, I unnerved them with knowledge uncanny. I told them of their clan pasts and passed it off as I had read a great many books, and I had. They spurred into action as I watched in pride. Although it was painful, being so close to the Tremere, I had kept my temper in check. True, I was not given to frenzy as they were, but I still had a rather vicious temper. Even now I can see Gehenna in my slumber. I watch as past wars replay themselves. The atrocities of both human and Kine are revealed to me. I pray for their salvation, but I watch as they breathe their last breath and see their last sight. And I know deep within my soul that most never reach out for forgiveness, and because they had not the courage to ask, they burn forevermore. I will repeatedly see each and every bloodline come and go. While some rise to power, others will fall and will plot vengeance. Vengeance has no place in the heart. There is no soul who can, without a shred of doubt, condone it without being pure evil.

And that is where I must end my story for now. I am sorry but there is nothing more to add without disclosing information on the other Kine in this city. All you need to know is that they are actively battling evil. I shall try to sway as many as I can to the ways of Golconda. Until then, take this information and use it to your benefit. There is nothing to be read between the lines. I will come to you if the situation grows dire and I will tell you about Caine's Vision; Gehenna. Until then…

Sincerely,

_The Healer 'Miko',_

_Celest _

_Clan Salubri_

_Year 2011 C.E._


	2. Letter revised

**Disclaimer:** All material with the exception of the character Celest is property of White Wolf publishing (and possibly Wizards of the Coast).

**(A/N:** Thanks for the reviews on my first (posted) Fanfic. They helped a bunch. I hope things are clearer now. Once again, thanks crackedradioand Raziel Sotd!

Also, I am not deleting the first post; this post is actually the revised version. It makes it easier for constructive criticism. Please review. Let me know if you hate it or think it needs some tweaks. I am not above seeking help to smooth wrinkles!**)**

* * *

><p>Reader,<p>

Now, I understand that most Kine and Kindred alike are less than likely to understand my story, but it is a tale worth listening to. After all, it is not often one such as I survives this long…

I will begin by telling you who I once was. My old name is a mystery to me. I find it difficult to recall much of the past anymore, after all, it was so long ago. I was a small child when I was born in the land known as Kish. I believe we were under our third ruler at the time. Now, for those who know the importance of the Second City, then you know well that Kish was not far from it. Though the Second City has been stricken from history, I assure you it existed. The strife caused by the overtaking of the Second City is what took my family away from me. I was but a small child at the time. I still remember how my parents loved me beyond anything else. I was their pride and joy, after all. I was far from an only child, but I was the only girl. That is, the only girl in the entire city that knew things before they happened. Since I could remember, I would dream future happenings. I saw Saulot, but at the time I knew not who he was. After my parents had died, I was taken to the holy temple and taught to care for others. Helping others came naturally for someone as young as I and I quickly excelled. I could efficiently bandage and stitch almost any wound, and herbal remedies became simple knowledge for me. Throughout that time I was never alone. Always, there was someone to talk with. But that changed when the temple was burned to the ground.

It was there, in the wreckage, that Enki found me trying to pull my old mentor's body from the flames that had long since consumed him. I was badly burned. My clothing was melted to my skin and I felt a fever like no other fight to consume me and drag me into the abyss. Enki became as a brother to me when he took me in and healed my wounds. It was then I learned his true nature. He was forever cursed to be a creature of the night surviving on only the blood of the living. When I was well enough of both body and mind, he took me to meet his sire, Saulot. I recognized him instantly. It was him I had seen in my dreams for years now. Saulot was the one who I saw in peaceful slumber turning to ash as someone sank fangs into him and stole away his lifeblood. Maybe I should have warned him, but alas, I did not. Saulot and his childe argued for what must have been a fortnight before I was embraced against Saulot's better judgment.

Years passed as I trained under Saulot and Enki. It was strange, being a creature I would have normally feared. Saulot began to spread the word of Golconda, but his words would only be drowned by the war which engulfed the Kindred's world. The second city fell to ruin as the Second Generation tried to wipe their Children from the Earth. We followed the people as they traveled to Shaitan, and only then did we truly see how depraved and evil our brethren had become. I watched as the city was torn down and the residents were killed like so many lambs sent to slaughter. That was when the whispering began. My entire clan was to be the blamed for the fall of the Second City. It was there, in the broken walls of a ruined city renamed Kala-At-Shergat that Saulot made his home and found a temporary purpose. We all worked to heal the damage which was caused by our depraved brethren, a Salubri gone rogue. Time progressed and so did I. Obeah was a craft I easily mastered in that time. Saulot taught us all his words, words I have committed to memory and had scribed in what would become the world's most dangerous piece of lore:

Know you are made to be unmade  
>You are the white lamb<br>The gentle sacrifice  
>You are the greatest part of the bounty of Caine<br>And on your shoulders shall be his greatest Sin,  
>for alone among the children of Caine I have asked the One Above for forgiveness,<br>and I have been visited by the worst of the One Below's daemons  
>Those snakes, which bit me in my sleeping,<br>Those foul wyrms who suck my blood,  
>I learned from them to take the blackness from the blood<br>the wounds from the flesh  
>the evil from the soul.<br>And though I may die, you, my Childer will live on  
>Open they Eye, and see the world truly,<br>and know that what you do now  
>goes on to heal another generation.<p>

- Saulot's Words: _The Chronicle of Shadows_  
><em>The Book of Nod<em>

Saulot eventually left us, his Children, to our own devices. If he would have paid more attention, maybe he would have seen. But 'could have been' has no place in one's life. Through regret, one can only suffer the pain of the past and become blind to the light of the present. Because of Saulot's unclear phrasing, our clan divided. Three philosophies were born from Saulot's words, but our brothers and sisters also known as the Ba'ali feared our Father's teachings. And so, the Ba'ali began to commit crimes in Saulot's name. Only a few Elders knew the truth but they were powerless in their inability to prove anything. See, the Ba'ali are our brothers and sisters, true, but they sow hate and fear where we brought hope and forgiveness. For their fear and hatred, we began to fear for ourselves. The use of Obeah became a death sentence as we were branded as outcasts and hunted each night. I could only weep in secrecy as I watched my brothers and sisters tear themselves apart in the War of the Ages. Believe me when I say, I healed all I could and slipped away into the night before they could ever see me. Try as we Salubri might, we could not heal the schism in the generations. Each generation rebelled against their Elders for the freedom they desired. Power became their only desire though as they walked under the stars as a liberated soul. We learned that to speak openly of Golconda was to invite the Final Death. Saulot left for one reason; to become the voice in the darkness. He wished to be there for the most despairing and lonely Kindred so he could teach them his ways; the way of Golconda. But as Saulot plotted alone we, his children, became divided. The three philosophies were born and each faction believed they held the One Truth.

**The Philosophy of Ascension**

"Seek in Yourself perfection and tranquility, and help others find it as well. For Golconda is not exclusively for the Children of Caine. Help the Children of Seth Ascend as well, and chose a single mortal who show great promise. When You reach Golconda, You will take the mortal under your protection, teach it the Ways of Saulot, Embrace it and pass on all Your blood to it. True, this will mean the end of Your physical shell, but know that Your soul will be free to Ascend, and You will have prepared another to follow in Your footsteps"  
>- <em>Attributed to Serenna the White, now-ascended Salubri<em>

**The Philosophy of Golconda**

"It is Our responsibility to spread the Word of Golconda to all beings in Creation. We know, that for one to step beyond the rage and frustration in this world warped by powerful creatures, all must step beyond. We call it Golconda, the Tradition Mages call it Ascension _ even the Ba'ali have a word for it, only it is ``Living Hell'', what we might term Descension. A Collective Higher State of Consciousness is what we strive after. All must be guided unto the Path!"  
>- <em>Khunshua the Redeemer<em>

**The Philosophy of Purification**

"There are those who say that Our Founder surrendered to the Foul Tremere because he believed it to be wrong to fight. That is not even remotely close to the truth. Saulot, Our Father, chose to die because He was tired of existing in a world where all He ever saw was corruption, evil and death. A world where His ideals were constantly soiled. A world where He was constantly betrayed. But We, his Childer, have not yet despaired over this world and if We chose merely to wait for the kiss of the Tremere or Ba'ali, who would hold high the flame of good? What right have We to die because We cannot stand the pain of Our eternal existence? What right have We to leave this world to the Ba'ali, the Setites, the Tremere, the Wyrm- followers as a playground? What right, when the One Above has reached out and offered Us a Path of Mercy? I say unto you, take up arms against Our foes! Move in the shadows like they do, fight them with their own arsenal of weapons, but do not succumb to fighting Evil with Evil. Pit them against each other. Manipulate the manipulators. Heal the wounds they cause on their victims. Lead the innocent towards Golconda. Destroy the Enemy if You can!"  
>- <em>Nahstradia, Councilor of the Ages, The Swords of Saulot<em>

Now, you must understand that Enki became a believer in the Philosophy of Ascension and I was his only Childe. I did not wish for what happened as any child would. He was my Father, Sire, and Mentor. I loved Enki a great deal and would have died to protect him. But as seems to be the theme of my story, fate was indeed cruel. At his insistence, I admit I Diablerized him. And before you doubt me, know that it is inherent in the Salubri bloodline; we cannot drink from the unwilling without suffering great pain and our body dispelling the blood. It is our greatest weakness but at the same time it aids us on our true path. If Saulot had been there I would have cried to him and begged forgiveness, but he had abandoned us to enter torpor. I followed the path of the Purifiers; seeking evil and healing the wounded. In time, I realized I had not forgiven myself for my moment of weakness, when I allowed myself to take my sire's life and gain all he had. It was indeed time for me to leave Sumer and suffer in silence. While our struggle will be forgotten, it will never truly be impossible to find. This is but a piece of our history:

_And so the Clans fell upon Us__  
>They drove Us from Their cities<em>_  
>Hunted Us in the night<em>_  
>And named Us criminals and murderers<em>

_Why did They do this, many of Us ask?__  
>Why were We accused of spilling the Vitae of Our Brothers and Sisters?<em>_  
>Why were We accused of burning Their Temples?<em>_  
>Why were We accused of murdering Their servants?<em>_  
>We who desire only serenity<em>

_We spoke gently to Them of Their mistake__  
>They answered with wood, iron and fire!<em>_  
>We left Their Domains and abandoned Them to Their anger<em>_  
>They hunted Us beyond Their Domains wielding Their anger like torches!<em>_  
>We desired only peace<em>

_Some of Us tried to show Them Their erroneous ways__  
>They were destroyed!<em>_  
>Some of Us set afire Their own Anger and fought Them in battle<em>_  
>They were destroyed!<em>_  
>Some of Us went to sleep in the Earth Mother<em>_  
>They escaped!<em>_  
>Some of Us believed Their accusations and killed themselves by the hands of Their Childer<em>_  
>They are fools!<em>

_And finally some of Us wanted to know Why__  
>We became as silent and as unnoticed as the Shadows<em>_  
>We watched<em>_  
>We heard<em>_  
>We learned<em>_  
>We know<em>_  
>and We live still!<em>_  
>- Excerpt from the Scrolls of Salubri: the Book of Nights not Forgotten<em>

I know little of what happened during the Shadow Wars; I spent my time sulking like a child. I had followed my feet and found myself in Japan. It was there I became hell-bent on purifying the countryside. It did not take me long. I banished the Kuei Jin from the land, killing all who resisted and sparing only a few who showed promise. Now, before you make a face, allow this one to explain the Kuei Jin. They were human once as both yourself and I, but they died an unnatural death. While similar to Kindred, they are vastly different. The Kuei Jin were not given the Embrace, but instead they rose from their graves with the aid of magic. They are born into the world with their beast already in them. While some strove for harmony, most wished to abolish all semblance of tranquility leaving the world as one large graveyard. The Kuei Jin are as evil as they come. They are less human than the vilest Vampire and are more akin to Demons. They slaughter hundreds and don't bat so much as an eyelash to the destruction and suffering. Soon enough they became no more than an old wife's tale to keep children behaved. It was time for me to rest. No Purifier extremist would have agreed with my decision to enter Torpor, but what they could not see and did not know would not hurt them. Not from myself anyway.

I found a quiet place near the ocean where I would rest. After melding with the Earth for what must have been a week or more, I found a spot where the stone was soft and warm. It was there that I built my home. I spent time remembering every book I had ever read and every word I had ever written. There, in my small room carved from the earth itself, I let the visions I had fought for so long overtake me. I saw the coming of the third and final city, Gehenna and trembled at the thought of it. I knew to look for the Red Star that would burn brighter than the rest and would fill one with dread. I watched in horror as wars raged and Kine and Kindred alike slaughtered themselves and each other without reservation. The Crusades unfolded before my ever watchful eye and I wept in my sleep. The years wore past as sediment coated my body and solidified my clothing. If anyone had found me, they would have thought me a statue. Even I am unsure how long I slept, and I always had a good sense of the time. Maybe it was the fact that I was so lost in myself and achieving Golconda, that I had let the years pass me by.

Time did not touch my body but the shell of stone surrounding me had become worn and was a mere form of me. All that was left were ragged outlines of what I imagined to be a perfectly sculpted replica of myself. I rose from my self-imposed prison to find the world around me changed. The Kuei Jin, while still existent, were only nightmares that struck once in a long while. I would later find out that I was in the Warring States Era in Japan. Roughly 1023 C.E. (Common Era) The people of the villages were wary of me but once I showed them I was a natural-born healer, they quickly accepted me. Now for the question; what woke me? The answer was simple. Soon Saulot, mentor and friend would no longer be with us. One hundred years, maybe a little more, I would have to find him. When I woke, I was angry. The ground gave way as I forced myself to the surface only to find that the surf had crept over my resting place. My clothing was ruined and I thirsted like never before. I found my satisfaction in the wildlife. Now, being the caring person I am, angry or not, I took the food to a small settlement by the coast. They insisted on repaying my kindness, which I grudgingly accepted. After all, I did need clothing but after turning down their offers of food I left. I traveled the small country helping and healing those I could without revealing myself. Through my travels I acquired weapons and the garb of one of my 'station'. They thought me a priestess and while I did spend my time healing, I also searched far and wide for Saulot's essence. They gave me riches I have no use for. Honestly, I will never understand why they gave when they had so little for themselves. I wandered in my astral form and sometimes I shared the body of an animal during the day, but I never found Saulot. I could not warn him of his impending doom. I could only wait for Saulot to leave this world behind and for the Tremere to join in the fun of ruining my one respected clan. Usurpers; that is what we would come to call them. Liars. Thieves. There are no known curses for what We felt towards them. And by We, I mean my brothers and sisters. I only felt sadness and pity for them. But one question was bothering me. Why? Why would they sow lies and seek to demean us? I never did find out though. My frustrations and loneliness eventually got the best of me at the one hundredth year mark. I felt compelled to end my loneliness and to take a Childe I could raise to know the truth of Saulot and his clan, my clan... So I did the only thing I ethically could; I returned to the earth.

It never will be my place to pass on the curse that is my existence; in actuality, it is the curse of every Kindred. As I slept once more, I watched the clans grow and watched as even more fissures grew until even the Lupine could not halt the growing numbers. In my sleep I saw violence that made me wish I were both blind and deaf, but it was not to be. I foresaw the fissure that would create the Sects and watched as the bloodlines thinned and the Clanless began to increase in number. I watched as the Sabbat actively strove to raise Caine from his slumber so Gehenna could be built. I watched as the pages were collected one by one until I could not wait on the sidelines. I knew I would have to act, for evil was infecting everything I had once held dear. The earth was spoiled and forests that once stood tall and proud were wiped out from the greed of humankind, with the urging of Pentex. I watched; and I realized it was going to be far too late, all too soon.

So, once again I rose from my slumber. After all, I couldn't let this terror destroy what was left of the world. So I traveled by boat in the form of a fly to the continent of North America and traveled to the source of the problem; Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. At first I considered leveling the city… but logic stood to reason that if the city was leveled, then the humans would try to find someone to blame and another war would begin. I could not in good conscience allow that, so I entered the city and tried to find any old allies that might still be alive. And who would have guessed it? There were none. So I opted for the next best thing; contacting the new sect known as the Camarilla. At the very least I knew their ways to be discreetly violent and highly secretive whereas the Sabbat were openly violent and prided themselves on torture and murder just like the Ba'ali had. I pushed gently for peace and a solution. When nobody listened I unnerved them with my knowledge. I told them of their clan pasts and passed it off as I had read a great many books, and truth be told I had. Eventually, they spurred into action as I watched from the shadows. Although it was painful, being so close to the Tremere, I had kept my temper in check. True, I was not given to frenzy as they were, but I still had a rather vicious temper.

Even now I can see Gehenna in my slumber. I watch as past wars replay themselves. The atrocities of both Kine and Kindred are revealed to me. I pray for their salvation, but I watch as they breathe their last breath and see their last sight. And I know deep within my soul that most never reach out for forgiveness, and because they had not the courage to ask, they suffer forevermore. And as it is my duty, I will repeatedly see each and every bloodline come and go. While some rise to power, others will fall and will plot vengeance. But as I have always said to those who would spend their time plotting the downfall of their enemies instead of enjoying life, vengeance has no place in the heart. There is no soul who can, without a shred of doubt, condone it without being pure evil. Though, if the opportunity presents itself, do not hesitate. Hesitation leads to failure. Also, do not expect revenge to heal the wound of the past that has been caused, for only time can heal that which spawns a vendetta. As I sleep tonight, I pray for a better future than the one which haunts my dreams. I pray for the warmongering to end and for Kindred to realize that they are killing their brothers and sisters as Caine killed Abel. Kindred politics disgust me still. Always it is a fight, normally to the death, that decides things. Such barbaric and old ways should hold no sway. The world has advanced, so why haven't we?

And that is where I must end my story for now. I am sorry but there is nothing more to add without disclosing information on the other Kine in this city. All you need to know is that they are actively battling evil. I shall try to sway as many as I can to the ways of Golconda. Until then, take this information and use it to your benefit. There is nothing to be read between the lines. I will come to you if the situation grows dire and I will tell you about Caine's Vision; Gehenna. Until then…

Sincerely,

_The Healer,_

_Celest _

_Childe of Enki_

_Childe of Saulot_

_Childe of Enoch_

_Childe of Caine_

_Year 2011 C.E._


	3. The Red Star  poem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own V:tM. I only wish I did.

**(A/N:** I wrote this as a part of a plot. Feel free to use it but please give credit! I know its not the best, but it worked to scare the players.**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Time has passed and no help has come... These words can now be found scratched into the sides of at least one building in every major city in the U.S. <strong>****

****

**Time of Judgment**

The Red Star shines bright,

Heralds a Thousand years of eternal night.

A Childe is born,

The world becomes torn.

The Crescent Moon,

Spells imminent doom.

The Thin Blood curse,

Strength will disperse.

Wolves wage war,

No more chance for deplore.

Hunters come searching,

Leaving Us cursing.

Ancients walk,

The ticking of the clock.

An Elder's fear,

The younger generations sneer.

A Nightmare a week long,

Everything starts to go wrong.

Awakening of an ancient Crone,

Devours everything we have ever known.

A Mother betrayed,

Her betrayal repaid.

Day becomes night,

Forty days of contrite.

A moon of Crimson,

Red water glisten.

The innocent flee,

As Caine cackles in glee.

Rivers run red,

From Tortures unsaid.

A murderous rampage,

The defining of a new age.

Beware the Mother,

Her rage will smother.

Beware the Father,

He will be the biggest bother.

Beware the Crone,

And the lies sown.

Mistakes of the past,

Come to light at long last.

The Third City draws near,

You'd do well to fear.

Signed,

X

Childe of Enki

Childe of Saulot

Childe of Enoch

Childe of Caine


End file.
